Their First Time
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Akiba's Trip - Never Have I Ever. Nanashi and Shizuku have dated for over a month since admitting thier love for each other. On one beautiful night, the couple plan to become one by falling into the pleasurable world of intimacy. Rated M for lemon content.


**Allow me to announce that this is my first story of 2018. This was one I had wanted to do after getting better at being classy when it comes to lemon stuff. I did a story like this a long time ago, but it wasn't good. This time around though, it's longer and up to my standards.**

* * *

Their First Time

A faint yet calm and gentle breeze flew across the streets of Akihabara, the night sky had just settled in and the busy areas of the city were growing quiet. It had now been one month since the incident with the synthisters was dealt with and peace had been restored to the city. The Akiba Freedom Fighters were making the most of thier peaceful downtime, for two people though, making the most of it was what meant a lot to them.

It had also been a week since the group played the Never Have I Ever game and it resulted in two people coming together. Those two were Nanashi and Shizuku who had first met each other a while ago and had grown closer ever since. Once the game had finished, they were ready to announce that they had started dating officially. Of course, everyone and even Nanashi's sister approved of thier choice and gave them thier support.

Nanashi and Shizuku were very happy to be with each other and very much in love. But the one thing they had yet to commit to themselves in order to strengthen thier bond of love even further was something that many would deem personal and private, that would be intimate action with each other. Now there wasn't anything wrong with this, Nanashi had some knowledge about the birds and the bees considering how carefree he acts from time to time. Shizuku, in all of her years as a nighteater, had plentiful knowledge on intimacy. But even she blushes at the thought of making love to her chosen one.

Neither one or the other had the talk, but tonight, it was going to be different. The power to resist the urges had started to wear thin for Nanashi, he feared that if he kept it up for longer, he would leap at the chance and take Shizuku right where she would be. Right now would be ideal, since he was in his bedroom that he rented out which was one floor above the main floor in the Freedom Fighters HQ building. How he got the money and the support to make it possible was anyone's guess.

Nanashi was in his night time shirt with a pair of shorts and laying on the bed, whilst waiting for Shizuku who was in the shower room a few feet away. The door was slightly open, but it opened wide and Shizuku came out, she was in a clear light blue nightwear dress that Nanashi got for her during one of thier shopping dates. The level of redness on their faces was worth a picture or two without the need for a camera.

"Nanashi, may I ask you something?" Shizuku said.

"Hm? What is it?" Nanashi responded as he sat up.

"I've been wanting to say for a while that I love you, Nanashi."

He smiled whilst moving closer to her. "And I love you too, Shizuku." He replied.

She sat close to him on the bed with their arms around each other.

"This may come as a surprise for you. But I have a personal favor I'd like to ask you."

"Is it to do with finding a new rare collectible figurine?"

She smiled. "No, nothing like that." She began to blush. "Nanashi, can you...become intimate with me? I would like that more than anything."

Nanashi immediately put the pieces together, his girlfriend was literally asking him to do the one thing that couples do in private.

"What the...where did that come from?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"I thought that would be your reaction. But please do not worry, do you remember what I told you some time ago?"

Nanashi thought long and hard. "The fact that you nighteaters are rarely blessed with children?"

"Yes, you could think of it as a drawback to how we want our existence to live on."

"Yeah, so you and Rin have said before. Are you saying we should become one as a gentleman would put it?"

She nodded, blushing a lot. That was when the urges finally kicked in. Not for Nanashi, but for Shizuku. Her primal instincts had been released and she was beginning to breathe heavily as she looked at him in the eyes before grabbing his cheeks with her hands. Nanashi was about to ask what's going on with her, only to be silenced with her lips being placed firmly on his, locking in one of thier many rare kisses that they only show when it's just the two of them alone.

Nanashi's own instincts could not be held back any longer either, he let it loose by putting his arms around her and started kissing back. Their moment got more tense as their tongues began to clash at the entrance of their lips, one begging for entrance from the other. They opened thier mouths wide whilst kissing, allowing their tongues to collide with each other, increasing the likelyhood of what would soon be their first time.

After a full minute of passionate kissing, they pulled out with a hint of thier saliva drooling out onto the bed. They both caught thier breaths, desperate for air.

"Shizuku..." He whispered. "...I can't hold back anymore."

"I am the same as you." She replied. "I want us to fall into the world of intimacy, let us love each other and become one."

He smiled at her request, for he knew that everyone else was out for the evening so there would be no interruptions during the night.

"Then let's do it together." He spoke in a confident tone before gently kissing her.

 ***Lemon Start***

The two engaged with gentle kissing as their arms went around each others bodies. Nanashi was the first to make a bold move as he moved his hands onto Shizuku's chest, he caressed her breasts that were a small size, but he didn't mind that. He never wanted Shizuku to change her body for anything. He would love her for the way she is. His slight touch and massage made her moan softly and smile as they carried on kissing.

Shizuku responded with her hands rubbing on his thighs before she moved them up to his waist and going inside his shirt to feel his toned chest. Throughout all of the battles they had to go through together, Nanashi had developed quite a reasonable built chest. Shizuku loved that about him deep down, but she also loved him for who he is. With his shirt becoming loose, Nanashi pulled away to remove his shirt completely before throwing it on the floor somewhere.

But he wasn't going to let Shizuku be the only one to undress him. As he showed a slight smirk at her, he took her hand and got each other to stand up by the bed. He grabbed her night dress and slowly moved the straps down her arms till they were off. He then pulled the dress down to her ankles and she kicked them off. Shizuku was now half nude for she was wearing no bra due to her size.

Both of them had one more piece of clothing to go till they were fully free from the bonds of thier clothes. Shizuku smiled and went first, grabbing his shorts before gently pulling them down to his feet. As he kicked them off, he went down on his knees and grabbed her panties. He looked up to see her nod with approval and pulled them down to her feet till she kicked them away.

As Nanashi stood up, the two of them blushed together as they witnessed each other's naked bodies. Shizuku found herself flustered at her boyfriend's impressive physique whilst Nanashi's jaw wanted to hit the floor when he saw Shizuku fully in the nude for the first time. Now in all honesty, this wasn't the first time they had seen each other like this. Nanashi can recall the one time he stripped her down to her bra and panties during his training, but this was different, no training was needed for this.

"How is my body?" Shizuku asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Nanashi responded. "You're beautiful...and a sexy babe to boot."

She giggled. "I am glad."

The two wrapped each other close, enjoying the feeling of the contact between thier warm bodies. They proceeded to kiss romantically whilst their hands moved away from their embrace. Nanashi placed one hand on one of her breasts and the other hand down to her lower entrance. When he gently rubbed around it and caressed her breasts at the same time, Shizuku moaned at the newfound level of pleasure.

Shizuku didn't want him to do all the work, she placed her hands around his crotch area and with one hand, she very carefully rubbed around his delicates. Her other hand went onto his own pride which had yet to awaken, she grabbed hold of it and began to gently stroke it. Nanashi was now sharing his first moan as he sighed in pleasure.

"Mmmm...that's it..."

Shizuku moaned in response. "Mmmm...yes...this is...wonderful."

After a while, Shizuku stroked him a little quicker until his pride was fully awakened. But she wasn't done, she looked up to her man and then went down on her knees.

"Allow me to pleasure you orally." She said. "I want us to savor every moment we have for tonight."

He nodded and whilst stroking her head, Shizuku went ahead and opened her mouth, licking around the head that caused Nanashi to hiss and moan loudly. He was very grateful that he was getting to experience this first hand. He moaned as she continued to lick around his pride with her tongue, before she placed her mouth around it and started bobbing onto it in a slow rhythm whilst stroking it gently.

"Oh damn..." Nanashi moaned. "...you're...too good...hah!"

Shizuku went faster on his pride and the level of pleasure he was feeling kept rising up. But even with this amount of pleasure, there had to be an ending of sorts in order to make the most of the newfound ways of satisfaction. One such case was a feeling he wanted to feel with a girl and that was the climax. As Shizuku kept the pace of her oral pleasure, Nanashi began to breathe heavily, for his release was fast approaching. Shizuku could sense it as well, so she immediately stopped and placed her thumb on the rim.

"Hah...huh, why did you stop?" He asked.

"I don't wish to mess up the floor." She answered before standing up. "If we're going to do it right, I would like you to reach the end, but only within me."

He already knew what she meant by that and thought that was fair enough. Shizuku climbed onto his large bed first and laid on her back. Nanashi followed suit and climbed on so he was now kneeling on top of her. He moved her legs apart and with one finger, he rubbed around her entrance in a circle motion. Shizuku lightly gasped and moaned, she wondered how he managed to get so good at making her feel pleasured already.

"Nanashi...the way you pleasure me..." She moaned. "...it's a wonderful feeling."

"That's the idea." He responded before positioning himself. "Now are you sure you want this, because this may hurt?"

"I do and I understand that it may hurt, but I will be alright." She smiled. "We've been through far worse, after all."

She had a point, compared to fighting synthisters, this wouldn't be as hurtful. Nanashi proceed to guide his pride into her entrance. Slowly and carefully, he went into her, the walls from inside were already gripping it, Nanashi didn't expect her to be this tight. He then stopped when he felt a barrier of sorts. He looked at Shizuku once more who was moaning already, but she looked back and nodded to him. Bracing himself, he pushed a little more and the barrier was breached.

"Ahhhh!" Shizuku moaned as she moved her head back onto the pillow as she felt her virginity fleeting from her body.

Nanashi stayed put and gently moved forward to kiss her cheeks and massaged her breasts to help ease the pain until it eventually subsided.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a hint of worry.

She nodded with a tear in her eye. "I'm alright...you can move now."

He smiled back and slowly moving in and out of her, he got a flow of his rhythm going, allowing the thrusts to commence. Whilst doing so, he moved his upper body down towards her whilst Shizuku placed her arms around his neck. The two of them engaged in very intimate kisses and enjoyed a little hockey game with their tongues together whilst Nanashi pleasured her breasts. He moved his head down and stated licking around the nipples, Shizuku moaned a little louder than before.

"Nanashi...please...go faster." She sighed.

He obeyed, increasing the speed of his movements in and out of her. For their first time, they were learning quickly on being passionate lovers, a feeling they would never want to let go. As far as they were concerned, no one could make them feel as good as they do with each other. After a while, Nanashi could feel himself getting close. Shizuku was now feeling the pressure of her release coming too, it wouldn't be long before the both of them would reach their first end.

"Shizuku...ngh." Nanashi grunted. "I'm getting close!"

She immediately wrapped her legs around his lower back, sealing the only way from pulling out. Not that he wasn't planning to, he already promised what she wanted. So he went a little rougher as his pride kept pleasuring the deep reaches of her walls from within. The two of them began to moan louder, the end was in sight.

"Nanashi!"

"Shizuku!"

Shouting out thier names, they both reached the end of their first climax. A split second before it happened though, Nanashi pressed his lips onto hers and they moaned in unison as he climaxed first, releasing all of his pent up essence that traveled fast inside her with her own climax welcoming it all that made him release a little more. After he was done, he pulled out of the kiss and they panted in exhaustion, trying to catch thier breathes.

Calming down for a few minutes, they kissed each other gently with him still inside her. He pulled out and laid down on his back whilst keeping his eye on her. As he laid down however, Shizuku climbed on top of him, the roles had been reversed and this surprised Nanashi. He thought that due to the size of her body, she could go for one round.

"Shizuku?" He asked.

"I find myself not satisfied." She responded. "I would like us to make love again."

He had no arguments. He laid back as Shizuku grabbed his length and pleasured it till it was ready to go again. She then guided it and went down onto him till he was inside her again. Now it was her turn to do the thrusting which she did at her own pace. A pace that Nanashi had grown to like a lot in a short space of time. As she bounced on him, he sat up and held her hands, interlocking thier fingers together before settling for more kisses with each other.

"Hah...Nanashi, I love you...hah." She said. "...no other male can love me like you do."

"I love you too...hah...Shizuku." He replied. "You'll be...the only one...I'll make love to..."

Several moments of thrusting later, the two of them could feel the climax coming up again. So Nanashi began moving his lower body to increase the pace and the pleasure of thier intimate love making. They held each others hands and fingers tighter as the release loomed closer. Shizuku reached the end first and the warmth of her release was enough to send Nanashi over the finishing line again, releasing a second wave of his essence deep into her again.

Shizuku slowly fell on top of him, panting in exhaustion along with him. She moved her head and the two showed enough strength to gently kiss each other once more. Nanashi laid his head to the side and wrapped his arms around her. After two rounds, it seemed like he was reaching his limit and Shizuku felt her limit reached as well. As much as she wanted go for one more round, she decided that this would do.

"Guess I don't have enough energy for more." Nanashi said. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She replied. "We can do this again another time."

After pulling out, Shizuku got off him and laid on her side with her arms around him and he pulled her in close, letting her know that he would be there for her.

 ***Lemon End***

"Are you okay now?" Nanashi asked. "Did that solve your urges?"

"Yes, I'm fine now." She replied. "It seems your urges have gone as well."

He rubbed his head. "Yeah, but I do have a question."

"Hm?"

"Since I umm...relieved twice inside you, is there a chance of you carrying our child someday?"

She hummed with slight sadness. "It may be a small possibility based on our reproductive capabilities, but if I was to become a mother, it would be the best feeling in the world."

"Right." He nodded. "But if that happens, won't your sister get mad about it if she found out?"

"That won't be a problem." She kissed him. "I will make sure Rin doesn't try to engage in battle with you and strip you."

Nanashi nodded before looking away and yawned. "Damn, I must be more tired than I thought."

"We should get some sleep."

Nanashi grabbed the bed sheets and placed the cover on top of their bodies before holding each other close, sharing the warmth together.

"Whatever happens, can we do this again sometime?" He asked.

"Of course, as long as it's with you." She answered. "Goodnight, Nanashi."

"Goodnight, Shizuku."

Sharing one more kiss, they snuggled up close and waited for their eyes to shut and let their minds drift in wonder to where dreams can be made. Although in some cases, many dreams can come true as long as the possibility is there. Nanashi was right to be concerned about becoming a parent, but there was also the chance that Shizuku could not get pregnant due to how low the chances her nighteater clan have of being blessed with children.

But despite all this, there was one fact that mattered to them the most.

How strong and committed their relationship was now after tonight, a bond that cannot be broken.

THE END

* * *

 **I forgot to mention that this was also requested, but I wanted to write this myself, so it worked as a double benefit.**

 **If you liked this, be sure to fave or follow me as I have plenty more stories coming soon during this year. :)**


End file.
